robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Iron-Awe
Team Iron-Awe is a team from Somerset that fought on the British TV show Robot Wars. They have fought with several different versions of Iron-Awe, and also Axe-Awe. Iron-Awe was a robot with an axe that fought in Series 4 whilst Axe-Awe, Iron-Awe 2 and Iron-Awe 2.1 all had an axe and a flipper. Iron-Awe 6 competed in Series 10 with only a flipper. The team also fought with a featherweight called Prince of Awe that reached the featherweight final in Series 7. The Team Team Iron-Awe was captained by builder Gilbert Grimm, who was consistently joined by his son Robert. They would either be joined by Adrian Moore, or Ian Bilboe, in different series. Gilbert Grimm drove the team's robots in Series 4-7, while Robert Grimm was the driver in Series 10. Team Iron-Awe are one of only three teams to have had their robots thrown out of the arena three times, with the others being Team Vader and Team Ixion. The most famous of these was against Wheely Big Cheese. Iron-Awe 2.1 did however manage to pull off one of the biggest shocks in Robot Wars history by flipping Series 5 runners-up Bigger Brother out of the arena in Series 7. For the Celebrity Special shown as part of the Christmas specials in December 2000, the team were joined by the actress Natalie Cassidy. As per the rules, she had to control the machine for sixty seconds before she was permitted to hand the controls over to the roboteers. She covered Iron-Awe in L-Plates to show her lack of experience driving robots. Iron-Awe lost in Round 1 to Pussycat, and Natalie Cassidy joined the Cold Fusion Team, who were being led by her EastEnders co-star Adam Woodyatt, for the rest of the tournament. Although Team Iron-Awe consisted only of father-and-son Gilbert and Robert Grimm in Series 10, Robert's eight-month old son William featured heavily in Iron-Awe 6's VT, effectively making him an honorary team member. The Team were not particularly successful on the televised show, only reaching the Heat Final once in four attempts, but since the show has ended, the subsequent models of Iron-Awe have proved much more successful, most notably winning the UK Championship three times with Iron-Awe 5 (2008 and 2010) and Iron-Awe 6 '(2019). Robots Iron-awe1.jpg|Iron-Awe (Series 4) Axe-Awe.png|Axe-Awe (Series 5, Extreme 1) Iron awe-removebg.png|Iron-Awe 2 (Series 6, Extreme 2) Iron Awe 2.1.JPG|Iron-Awe 2.1 (Series 7) Princeofawepits.jpg|Prince of Awe (Series 7) Iron-Awe 6.jpg|Iron-Awe 6 (Series 10) Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 10 Series Record axe-awe before robot wars.jpg|Iron-Awe as a prototype Axe-Awe before series 5. It had a flipper and axe. IronAwevAxeAwe.jpg|Iron-Awe 2 fighting Axe-Awe at Yeovil in 2002 Small_awe.jpg|Small-Awe, a featherweight constructed in 2006 Predator.png|Predator, the team's other robot Axe-Awe.jpg|Axe-Awe on display in 2016 Iron-Awe 2.1.jpg|Iron-Awe 2.1 on display in 2016 Trivia *One of Team Iron-Awe's later machines, Iron-Awe 5, was inducted into The Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2009, as a result of its successes in live events held up to the year of its induction.http://runamok.tech/hall_of_fame.html References External links *Team Iron-Awe website *Iron Awe Robotics YouTube channel Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars